


Fake It Til You Make It

by WillowFaerie82



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFaerie82/pseuds/WillowFaerie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon, with Sansa's help, finagles free cake from a bakery by faking being engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It Til You Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bex_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/gifts).



Jon and Ygritte had been engaged for like 10 minutes before they realized it wasn’t going to work. But Jon knew there were perks to the whole thing. And right now he could do with some cake. He’d just been on at the firehouse for 36 hours and they’d dealt with a five-alarm that none of the occupants had walked away from. He managed to get home on sheer force of will alone. But the shower he took, trying to clear the smell of char and ash from his everything, had given him a sort of sugar-high second wind. He was scrolling through his twitter feed when the idea struck him. He wrote out the tweet barely thinking about what he was saying. Hashtagging the post ‘Screw Love Eat Cake’ and ‘Not Putting A Ring On It’ he put his phone on the charger and fell into bed. 

 

Taking 10 minutes to check her social media before starting her day had been part of Sansa’s routine before she met the biggest mistake of her life, and now that she was done with Joffrey Baratheon, getting back to that routine felt good. She’d managed to keep her twitter handle a secret from Joffrey so that space was untainted, she would eventually have to recreate her tumblr, hoping that most of her friends hadn’t changed their URL’s since she’d been forced to delete her account. Seeing a tweet from JonAtTheWall brought an instantaneous smile to her face. Jon was actually one of Robb’s oldest friends, and seeing his name on her feed made Sansa feel like she’d wrapped up in a warm blanket. The content of the tweet, something about faking being engaged for free cake samples, made a laugh well up that Sansa didn’t try to muffle. The tweet itself was from two hours ago, Sansa guessed Jon was still working weird shifts at the firehouse, so she took a gamble and replied. 

 

When Jon surfaced from his too-big-for-one bed something like five-and-a-half hours had passed. He blearily made his way to the bathroom, then to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Doctoring the life-sustaining fluid to his specifications Jon made note that he’d need to hit the grocery store soon or he’d be living off of ramen noodles and mustard. Pulling his phone off the charger he is surprised to see he has a twitter notification. He grins, opening the app, assuming it’ll be one of the guys from the firehouse ribbing him about his failed engagement. So his shock at seeing ‘NorthernWolfPrincess’ as the writer of the reply was palpable. ‘You had me @ free cake’ hashtagged ‘Let Them Eat Cake’ and ‘No Ring No Problem’, Jon retweeted the reply with a saucy ‘my faux-bride-to-be, Princess Sansa says ‘Let Them Eat Cake’ so cake they shall have. Lyanna’s Statue 2pm?’ He adds a ‘Be There Or Be Square’ hashtag with a winky face. Then he finds his boots, and coat where he dropped them without ceremony too few hours ago and heads out the door determined to run his errands before treating himself, and Sansa Stark apparently, to cake. 

 

Sansa is a weird mix of nervous and excited as two o’clock rolls around and she makes her way through the park to the memorial statue for her aunt. Has it really been almost seven years since she’d been here last? It seems impossible but between going to Kings Landing for school, the whole ‘thing’ with Joffrey, and that nasty business with Petyr Baelish; Sansa figures that, yes, it has been that long since she’d been back North. She’s missed it more than she realized. As she neared the statue she spots Jon, rocking the geek chic look with his barely tamed curls, thick rimmed glasses, pea coat, and torn, faded jeans. 

 

Jon looks up, feeling someone looking at him, and replaces his bookmark in the book he’d been reading by feel. ‘Sansa Stark, in the flesh. You look amazing!’ Jon stands quickly putting the book in his messenger bag and turning to envelope Sansa in a hug. He feels her initial tension and just as suddenly she relaxes and returns his hug.

 

‘I’m doing better now that I’m back home. How about you? Still saving the world one cat-in-a-tree at a time?’ Sansa steps out of Jon’s embrace and immediately misses the warmth he’d offered.

 

‘Yes, I still work with the fire and rescue. I transferred from Castle Black back to Wintertown about eight months ago. It’s a slower pace, more cats-in-trees not so much ill-prepared, poorly equipped/hypothermic hikers ranging beyond the wall on a dare.’ Jon offers with a self-deprecating laugh. 

 

‘Oh good; so you’ll be around to help the little old Septa’s cross the street with their groceries. How very noble of you.’ Sansa giggles, and Jon can’t tell if she’s being serious or sarcastic. The Sansa he remembers would have been serious; but he recognizes a certain hardened shell about Sansa that hadn’t been there before. It’s what made her tense up and flinch at their embrace. Wintertown’s princess has been through some shit in her time away. But she’s home now and Jon’s determined to get to the bottom of it all. No matter how long it takes. ‘So how’s this work; we just go into a bakery and say ‘we want to sample your cakes?’ Sansa asks bringing them back to the reason for this meet up.

 

‘Something like that. Sam, One of the guys at the fire station, got married a little while back and he said Gilly dragged him to three or four bakeries and cake shops a weekend and she would say they were getting married and the owners would pull out big binders full of all the combinations of cakes and frostings they offered then they’d make cupcakes in whatever combo Gilly asked for. So if you’re up for a little play acting I think we can pull it together and bamboozle a few cupcakes out of some none-the-wiser bakers.’ Jon was deprived of sweets as a child so he doesn’t feel too bad about doing whatever he has to to get them now.  
The pair meander their way through the park to a coffee shop; both relishing in the idea of reconnecting.   
‘So I thought about this on the way over and this is what we’re gonna say,’ Sansa states once they’ve ordered their coffee, and sat down. ‘We’ve been dating for a couple years and we’re getting married early Summer. The ceremony will be outside, with just family maybe a few friends present; with the reception directly afterward, inside Winterfell Castle.’ 

 

Jon just looks at Sansa, hearing what she’s saying but not really knowing how to respond. ‘You’ve, uh – you’ve really put some thought into this. Here I was just thinking we’d walk in ask about samples and fake-it-til-we-make-it through any questions.’ Jon offers barely holding back a laugh as a blush steals across Sansa’s cheeks staining them a pretty, delicate pink.

 

“oh, well, I suppose we could…’ Sansa starts to back track; a note of inevitability in her tone. 

 

Jon cuts her off before she can finish the thought. ‘No, that’s good. It’s better to be prepared, that way it won’t look suspicious if they ask questions and we’re standing there flailing about for answers.’ They finish their coffee chatting mostly about shared adventures of the past; Jon is distinctly aware that Sansa brushes off any attempts to get her to talk about what happened while she was away for school. It makes him want to simultaneously get answers and bash heads in. Thinking too much on that gets him angry so Jon cuts the thoughts off before they can form. He has every intention of showing Sansa a good, carefree, fun day; as it seems like she hasn’t known enough of those lately. So with that in mind they leave the coffee shop and head toward Hearthstone Bakery. It’s a squat, stone building that shares a parking lot with a clothing store (that Jon’s not sure if they cater to a kinky crowd, or bikers; there’s a lot of leather) and a music store. Jon’s been inside a couple times and the place has a real ‘old-world’ feel to it. Like Jon can just imagine some little-old-grandma type in the back kneading bread dough and stoking the fire that bakes everything. 

 

They look at each other, conspiratorially, as they enter the shop; then promptly break down laughing when they can hear each other’s stomachs growl upon sniffing the air. As they make their way up to the counter Jon, on some instinct, grabs Sansa’s hand and gently squeezes. She looks to him with a question in her eyes but doesn’t get to ask it before they’re being greeted. Sansa discreetly pulls something out of a pocket in her purse, and wrings her hands together for a second before settling them gently on the glass display case/counter top. 

 

The lady working the counter notices the bling, about the same time as Jon and her face lights up. ‘Ohh, congratulations!! When’s the big day?’ 

 

Jon’s dumbstruck by the idea that Sansa just happens to carry around an engagement ring to respond, but thankfully Sansa herself seems to be on top of things. ‘Oh, he just asked. I haven’t even had time to update my social media about it. We were in the park, and decided to stop here to celebrate.’ Jon mentally praises Sansa on her quick thinking, and does a bit of his own by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.   
‘Oh, how sweet. Wait right there. I’ve got the perfect celebratory treat in the kitchen.’ The lady says before disappearing through a heavy swinging door into what Jon supposes is the kitchen.

 

‘There’s a story behind you being able to produce an engagement ring, on demand, out of thin air. And at some point in time I’m going to hear it. But for now let’s enjoy our celebratory treat.’ Jon says leading Sansa to a small, two-person, table, and pulling out her chair with a sotto voce’ ‘mi’lady’.   
As he’s circling back to get to his seat the lady comes back out of the kitchen carrying an oversized cupcake decorated to within an inch of its life; she sets it on the table between them along with a knife, a couple of plates, and forks. ‘Everything’s edible, except for the paper wrapper. We’ll box up whatever you don’t eat now and you can take it home and share it with whoever you want. Let me know if you need anything.’ She wanders back behind the counter as a harried ‘soccer mom type’ comes in asking about birthday cake.


End file.
